Find Love in Indonesia
by alice dreamland
Summary: Dia—Akashi Seijuuro—di Indonesia. [TransferStudent!Akashi x Problematic!OC / Indonesia!AU / Bahasa campur & kasar / Humor garing / Request Akashi Tetsuya]


**Find Love in Indonesia**

 ***Chapter 1***

 **Story © alice dreamland**

 **The Basketball which Kuroko Plays © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre:** **Romance, Drama**

 **Warning: Typo(s), all in** **3rd PoV, alur ngaco, bahasa gonta-ganti, ngumpat, TransferStudent!AkashixOC, Indonesian!AU, OCs, 3k+, request Akashi Tetsuya**

Pintu kelas terbuka.

Suara murid berbincang keras hilang seketika. Benda-benda tak berkaitan dengan pelajaran tersembunyi rapi dalam loker meja. Kursi miring nan murid berkeliaran, kini kembali pada posisi semula.

Dan hebatnya, hal itu terjadi sedetik setelah sang guru menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Wali kelas 10-4—Bu Ella—memasukki kelas. Wanita ramah yang sangat baik, meski tak dipungkiri juga tegas dan disiplin.

"Berdiri!"

Sembilan belas murid dalam ruangan berdiri atas perintah ketua kelas.

"Beri salam!"

Membungkuk serempak seraya berucap kompak, "Selamat pagi Bu Ella!"

Bu Ella mengangguk puas di depan, memandang seluruh murid didiknya dengan senyuman. "Kalian dipersilahkan duduk."

Semuanya duduk dalam beragam ritme, seraya menghela napas lega dan kembali berbincang dengan teman bangku sebelah—membuka topik _random_.

Bu Ella berkacak pinggang. Baru saja ia masuk, kini para murid sudah _mengacangi_ dirinya.

"Semuanya, tenang!" serunya—berusaha membuat perhatian siswa-siswi kembali padanya. "Saya punya pengumuman penting!"

Kelas perlahan mulai tenang, dan para murid memandang wali kelas mereka heran. Penting? Ada apa?

"Bu Ella! Memangnya ada apa?" tanya salah seorang gadis di bangku depan dengan pipi _chubby_ —Diana Ayusari—diiringi sorakan ricuh murid lainnya yang juga penasaran akan pengumuman tersebut.

Dan sekali lagi, kelas menjadi ramai.

Bu Ella memijat keningnya frustasi seraya kembali membuka suara. "Harap tenang semuanya,kalian sebenarnya mau atau tidak mendengar pengumuman saya?"

Seketika suara mereda—menyisakan dua gadis berbincang ria.

"Tania, Celine, jika kalian masih ingin bicara, kalian bebas keluar ruangan." Bu Ella menghela napas. Sontak, keduanya menutup mulut—memandang sang guru terkejut. Menggeleng seraya kembali pada posisi semula; menghadap sang guru depan papan.

Bu Ella mengamati sekeliling yang telah tenang. Semuanya tampak memperhatikan. Guru itu tersenyum kecil—seraya berdeham.

"Jadi, hari ini—hari pertama semester kedua ini—kalian akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru."

Respon beragam pun tercipta. Ada yang bersiul,

"Anak kelas lain kah?" tanya Sophie (seorang gadis pemalu berparas cantik) pelan.

"Bukan, bukan." Dengan cepat Bu Ella menyanggah. "Seorang murid pindahan dari luar negeri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, seorang murid lelaki berdecak kagum.

"Luar negeri? Amerika? Korea? Oh! Jangan-jangan dia blasteran! Laki-laki atau perempuan?!" Lagi-lagi Diana komentar berlebihan.

"Nanti kalian bisa lihat sendiri, karena sekarang ia sedang berurusan dengan kepala sekolah." Bu Ella tersenyum.

"Oooohhhh," koor para murid bersamaan.

Bu Ella melebarkan senyum melihat respon mereka. "Baiklah, jika tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan, saya akan mulai mengabsen satu per satu."

"Ayu Widodo?"

"Hadir!" Seorang gadis memekik ceria dari tempat duduknya di belakang.

"Aditya Ryan?"

"Hadir, Bu!" jawab seorang lelaki di sebelah Aditya—menunjuk sang pemuda terkait yang membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangan yang bersidekap di atas meja.

Bu Ella menggelengka kepala melihat kelakuan salah satu murid didiknya, namun tetap melanjutkan.

"Belinda Shifa Yudianti?"

"Hadir," jawab tegas seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan cengiran.

Dan selanjutnya absen pun berjalan, hingga—sampailah pada seorang nama bermasalah.

"Oktavia Lia?"

Hening.

Tak ada jawaban.

Sekelas hanya dapat saling berpandangan, menggidikan bahu—meski ada beberapa yang terkikik kala membayangkan sang nama terkait membolos _lagi_.

"Di mana Okta? Apa ada yang tahu?"

"Belum datang, Bu!" Seorang siswi menaikkan sebelah alis—berujar datar, "Atau mungkin memang tidak akan datang."

—dan kalimat terakhirnya direspon dengan gelak tawa anggota kelas.

Sang guru berkacak pinggang. "Astaga anak itu..."

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Tepat setelah mengatakannya, pintu kelas diketuk keras—diiringi seorang guru lelaki membuka lebar pintu. Pelakunya tak lain adalah Pak Alfan; guru biologi angkatan sepuluh.

"Bu Ella, ini ada murid baru. Tadi Bu Yanti meminta saya untuk mengantarkannya kemari," ujar pria dewasa itu—menepuk punggung murid di sebelahnya pelan.

Murid itu memiliki tinggi yang dapat dikatakan pendek—dengan rambut merah menyala serta manik heterokom menelik tajam setiap sudut kelas. Parasnya tampan—ditambah kulitnya yang putih porselen. Seragamnya pun asing—dilengkapi tatapan tak kalah dingin.

Belum sempat Pak Alfan melanjutkan ucapan, ketua kelas dengan nekatnya berteriak lantang: "Berdiri!"

Tak memerlukan waktu lama bagi seluruh anggota 10-4 untuk berdiri—meski suara decitan kursi tumpang tindih dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Beri salam!"

"Selamat pagi Pak Alfan!" koor sekelas kompak.

"Ya, terima kasih. Silahkan duduk." Pak Alfan tampak terkejut bercampur puas. Dan dengan itu, sekelas kembali duduk—berbincang ria dengan sahabat dekat. Meski tak dipungkiri ada yang penasaran dengan sang murid baru.

"Jadi dia murid barunya?" tanya Bu Ella yang kini menghampiri Pak Alfan di depan pintu.

Pak Alfan mengangguk. "Iya. Hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, terima kasih."

Lalu guru itu dengan cepat berjalan menuju ujung koridor—menghilang di tikungan. Murid lelaki baru itu melangkah masuk seraya menutup pintu. Bu Ella tersenyum ramah, seraya memandang sekelas yang kini dalam beragam aktivitas.

Dan mayoritas _mengacangi_ sang murid baru.

Wanita itu pun berjalan ke depan papan tulis, diiringi sang murid baru berjalan tegap. Kemudian menghela napas—berpikir harus berapa kali ia meminta perhatian murid didiknya di kelas 10-4.

"Heeeiii, diam! Bu Ella mau bicara, _tuh_!" Diana berseru menggelegar, membuat suara ricuh mereda. Dan di saat itulah seluruh kelas menyadari kehadiran orang asing dalam ruangan mereka.

Siswa siswi tentu heran akan kehadiran sang murid pindahan—terlebih dengan kulit putih porselen dan paras yang menunjukkan ia berasal dari luar negeri.

"Jadi, hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan seorang kawan baru." Bu Ella memulai—tersenyum kecil, meski manik menelik jam sedikit; berpikir apakah gadis bernama Oktavia Lia itu membolos lagi.

Namun cepat-cepat ditepisnya prasangka buruk itu, seraya melanjutkan kalimat yang sempat tertunda.

"Dia Akashi Seijuuro, murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Ia akan disini selama satu semester ke depan."

"Akashi Seijuuro, mohon kerjasamanya untuk enam bulan ke depan." Akashi berujar datar—sedikit menusuk, namun mayoritas peduli (yah tentu kecuali beberapa anak yang langsung minder serta takut karena pandangan yang terkesan mengintimidasi).

Hening sejenak.

"Suaramu bagus," puji Diana sambil memberikan _thumbs up_. Akashi tidak menjawab, merasa itu sedikit aneh untuk respon terhadap perkenalan seseorang.

Tania kemudian mengangkat tangan—cengiran jahil terulas di parasnya. "Punya pacar? Atau jangan-jangan _jomblo_?"

" _Nice question_! Uhahaha!" Celine _ngakak_ memegangi perutnya di bangku sebelah Tania. Begitu pula Toni—lelaki berkacamata—yang duduk di depan Tania. Ia tampak menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah agar tidak tertawa.

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar," jawab Akashi datar. Dan itu mampu membuat beberapa insan tadi memudarkan tawa—merasa bahwa lelaki yang awalnya ingin dipermainkan cukup mengerikan juga. Apalagi tatapan serta intonasi penuturan katanya.

Terdengar begitu menekan dan mutlak.

"O-Oh... begitu kah?" Tania menjadi ragu—diam-diam ia merutuki dirinya sendiri mengapa nekat mengajukan pertanyaan bermasalah seperti tadi.

Kembali, suasana menjadi sunyi.

Namun pecah oleh suatu suara sarat kecurigaan.

"Apakah ra-rambutmu asli berwarna merah?" Sophie takut-takut bertanya. Akashi mengangguk sebagai balasan, dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat Sophie terkesima.

 _"_ _Rambut merah asli! Cocok nih ngecosplay Akabane Karma!"_

Hanya secuil kalimat nista dalam benak sang gadis.

"Ei, _Loe_ _gimana_ bisa lancar _ngomong_ Bahasa Indonesia?" tanya seorang lelaki heran, menaikkan sebelah alis penasaran. "Ah. Maksud _gue_ — _loe_ tadi _njawab_ Nia _gampang_ _banget_ _gtu_..."

Akashi terdiam sejenak—mencerna ucapan yang baginya terdengar tak teratur. Sebab bagaimana pun, ia diajarkan perkataan baku dan formal; mengenal derajatnya yang tergolong tinggi di antara masyarakat biasa.

Tapi ini...

Campuran antara bahasa Jawa dan Indonesia, kah?

Sepertinya iya.

Yah, setidaknya Akashi masih dapat menangkap apa arti kalimat tersebut.

"Sebelum kemari, aku melakukan pelatihan belajar berbiacara Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar," jawab sang lelaki merah. "Sehingga aku daapat mengikuti pelajaran di sini dengan baik dan meraih posisi tertinggi."

Semuanya tertegun meski sedikit tak mengerti.

Melihat sekelas kembali hening, Bu Ella pun mengambil keputusan bahwa mereka telah selesai bertanya.

"Jadi, masih adakah di sini yang ingin bertanya?"

Tidak ada respon—meski beberapa Bu Ella dapati menggeleng serta menggumam "tidak" secara singkat.

Lantas, Bu Ella simpulkan pertanyaan dalam benak mereka telah terbayar lunas.

"Nah, karena hari ini ada murid baru..." Bu Ella menjeda kalimtnya, tersenyum pada seisi kelas yang memandangnya heran. "Khusus hari ini, jam pelajaran pertama—pelajaran saya—kosong untuk introduksi."

Dan sorak sorai bahagia pun mengisi ruang secara keseluruhan—menggema; bahkan dapat didengar kelas-kelas di sebelahnya.

Bu Ella pun otomatis menyuruh mereka untuk diam, panik jika guru lain merasa terganggu dan mendatangi 10-4 mengeluh akan volume berlebih. Untunglah kali ini semuanya mengerti dan berusaha tenang.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, introduksi dimulai dari Reyhan."

—dan pengenalan dimulai kala jam menunjukkan pukul 07:35.

Dimana berarti dua puluh menit telah berlalu semenjak sekolah beroperasi.

.

.

.

"Sialan, aku telat." Gadis berambut coklat gelap panjang itu berlari kencang dengan mulut penuh roti selai _strawberry_. Cepat, dikunyahnya makanan itu selagi langkah berpacu menuju lokasi tertuju.

Roti habis—dan tak sampai lima menit, manik bundar cerah itu mendeteksi sebuah bangunan besar bertembok tinggi.

SMA Athena—sekolahnya.

Dengan gerbang yang sudah terkunci rapat.

Namun telah menduganya, gadis bernama lengkap Oktavia Lia itu mengambil jalan memutar—hingga mendapati dinding yang menghadap jendela kelasnya. Bersyukur tembok sekolah tidak dipasang kawat berduri, gadis itu memanjat dengan gesit melewati.

 ** _Hap!_**

Dan kini ia telah berada di kawasan halaman sekolah tanpa diketahui penjaga. Meski seragamnya sedikit kotor, gadis bertubuh kecil itu tak mempermasalahkannya.

Karena bagaimana pun juga, tujuan utamanya kini adalah memasukki kelas tanpa sepengetahuan guru yang mengajar.

Tapi sekali lagi—gadis itu mengerti jelas bahwa kelasnya, 10-4, terletak di lantai dua. _Oh, just great_. Gadis itu menghela napas, memanjat sebuah pohon tinggi yang berada tak jauh dari posisi sekarang.

Seringkali ia terlambat—sehingga meloncati pagar dan memanjat pohon adalah suatu rutinitas baginya.

Lincah. Tak sampai tiga menit, gadis itu telah duduk nyaman di atas sebuah dahan kokoh yang menghadap langsung dengan jendela kelas. Dengan tas terselempang rapi di pundak kiri, ia tersenyum lebar—kala menyadari beberapa murid mendeteksi kehadirannya.

Dan mereka pun memberi respon beragam. Mulai dari yang menahan tawa, terlihat cemas dan panik, hingga bertepuk tangan pelan—sambil membisikkan _wowww_ —tanpa suara.

Okta membalas semuanya dengan _thumbs up_ serta cengiran lebar.

Kemudian maniknya mendapati seorang pemuda tegap duduk di sebelah jendela. Ekor matanya melirik pada Okta seraya jemari perlahan membuka kaca—namun gerakannya lambat, karena ia pun tak ingin guru menyadari tindak-tanduknya yang mencurigakan.

Okta menaikkan sebelah alis seraya tersenyum licik.

Jarak antara dahan dan jendela cukup dekat, memudahkannya memasukki ruangan tersebut tanpa ketahuan.

—Ya, jika pendaratannya mulus dan guru tak mendeteksi keberadaan.

Gadis itu menggigit bibir kala melihat _progress_ lambat yang dilakukan sang pria berambut hitam sebelah kaca, teman sepermainannya—salah seorang sahabat baiknya di sekolah. Yah, ia ingin masuk cepat juga tidak ingin ketahuan guru.

Dan Okta bukanlah gadis yang cukup sabar.

Ketika ia menyadari Rio—nama sahabat lelakinya tersebut—menatapnya lagi, gadis itu memperagakan gaya untuk menarik jendela dengan lebih kuat. Mungkin jika gadis itu dapat melakukan telekinesis, ia pasti telah mengucapkan hal seperti ini:

 _"_ _Woi! Buruan, bro! Gue juga pengen masuk kali! Ndek sini akeh ulete! Buruan!"_

Dan dalam imajinasi yang sama, gadis itu tahu Rio akan menjawab apa. Persis. Gadis itu telah mengerti karakter sang lelaki.

 _"_ _Daripada kepergok guru, loe lebih milih mana? Disuru berdiri di depan kelas bawa ember penuh banyu adem—ora woleh duduk ndek ngisor—atau selamat mek pake dua puluh menit?"_

Skakmat.

Okta tentu ingin selamat.

Tapi—

—TIDAK SAMPAI DUA PULUH MENIT JUGA KALI?!

Gadis itu berkali-kali bertanya dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Rio sangat abstrak? Lelaki itu kadang _ansos_ , kadang suka bergaul. Kadang _gloomy_ , kadang ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Oke, yang terakhir itu cukup mengerikan.

Tapi—sungguh. Okta benar-benar habis pikir.

Rio itu benar-benar tidak konsisten, bahkan perkataannya sendiri sering ia lupakan. Dan gadis itu juga heran, bagaimana ia masih _betah_ —bahkan terus bersahabat dengannya hingga sekarang?

Hm, sepertinya itu akan menjadi misteri yang tak terselesaikan.

Sementara Okta berpikir keras, ia tak menyadari jendela telah terbuka sepertiga.

Hanya sepertiga.

Namun cukup untuk dilalui gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut—jika dipaksakan.

Dan ya,sangat beresiko menabrak jendela—namun Okta memang suka hal nekat. _Gadis yang tidak kenal takut_ —itulah komentar teman-teman sekelasnya.

Maniknya menyadari Rio masih terus berusaha membuka sedikit demi sedikit kaca jendela—namun Okta sudah lelah.

Oke, mungkin ini baru lima menit—tapi waktu berjalan lambat baginya, sehingga semenit pun terasa bagai lima jam.

Hiperbolis, namun nyata adanya.

Mulai merasa bosan, gadis itu memulai pemanasan meloncat. Ia menggoyangkan kedua kakinya berbeda arah selama beberapa detik—kedua tangan erat menggengam dahan, sebelum mencoba berdiri.

Dahan itu cukup lebar, cukup untuk pijakan. Namun Okta tetap harus berhati-hati dikarenakan jarak antara atas pohon—di mana ia berada—beserta rerumputan di bawah cukup tinggi. Ia harus menjaga dirinya agar seimbang, sehingga tidak jatuh dan terluka.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika ia terluka, gadis itu tidak peduli hal kecil semacam itu.

Karena ia—pernah mengalami _lebih_.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kala pemikiran negatif mulai merasuki benak.

Kini tubuhnya telah berdiri tegak dengan tangan memegang batang pohon sebagai tumpuan agar tak jatuh tertarik arah gravitasi. Tampaknya beberapa teman sekelas yang sedari tadi diam-diam mengamatinya menggelengkan kepala serta bergumam:

 _"_ _Mulai lagi."_

Jendela telah terbuka setengah, cukup lebar meski masih beresiko untuk dilewat. Namun Okta sudah tidak sabar.

Semakin ia diam di luar, semakin ia terlambat.

Dan menurut perhitungannya, ia telah melewatkan lebih dari tiga puluh menit (dihitung perjalanan serta _operasi tak dilihat sang penjaga_ )—dan hal tersebut berpotensi membuatnya dibuang keluar kelas atau ke ruang BK oleh Bu Ella.

Bu Ella memang baik, namun ia pun tak segan memberikan hukuman sulit.

Gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu menghela napas—dan kembali memandang jendela; di mana gadis itu dapati Rio memandangnya horror.

Okta tidak memedulikannya, melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melompat. Di sisi lain, Rio mulai panik jika gadis itu kelak menabrak kaca.

Akhirnya ia pun berdiri dan sedikit berlari—memutuskan mempercepat _proses pembukaan kaca jendela_ sehingga mengeluarkan suara gesekan yang cukup keras.

Beruntung ruangan cukup berisik, meredam suara kecil tercipta.

Lelaki itu menghela napas lega dan hendak melihat keadaan Okta, jika saja bayangan seseorang bergerak cepat dari pohon ke jendela tak menghalangi pandangan.

Ya.

Okta telah melompat.

Dan kini ia mendarat tanpa suara di teralis jendela. Gadis itu sempat panik—menduga sang guru menyadari kehadirannya karena sekelas seketika sunyi dan pandangan terpusat padanya.

(Tentu saja, bagaimana pun seluruh anggota kelas 10-4 tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu begitu nekat.)

Namun dugaannya terbukti salah kala ia mendapati Bu Ella tengah menghadap papan—menulis sesuatu dengan spidol hitamnya. Tampak sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran sang pembuat masalah.

Gadis itu pun menghela napas lega—mengalihkan pandang ke Rio dengan senyuman. Sebenarnya ia sedikit mengerti akan posisinya yang terkesan ambigu di teralis jendela—apalagi ia kini berjongkok dengan mengenakan rok.

Namun memutuskan tak peduli, mengalihkan pandang kepada Rio.

" _Nice_!" Memberikan _thumbs up_ dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

" _No problem_ ," ujar Rio sambil balas melakukan hal serupa—tak lupa disertai cengiran lebarnya.

Okta membalas dengan tawa kecil—beserta volume yang tak kalah kecil—dan hendak turun dari jendela jika saja sebuah bayangan gelap tik menutupi pandangannya ke depan.

Gadis itu pun spontan mengadah dan maniknya mendapati sesuatu yang tak diharapkan.

"OKTAVIA LIA!"

Bu Ella berdiri di hadapannya, berkacak pinggang dengan wajah kesal dan manik memancarkan rasa sebal. Okta menghela napas, sesungguhnya ia jarang ketahuan kala melakukan rutinitas ini.

Namun operasi loncat jendela ini hanya tidak ketahuan kala dilakukan saat pelajaran lain, pernah ia kepergok melakukan hal semacam ini oleh Pak Alfan—yang tentu ia laporkan pada Bu Ella untuk berjaga-jaga.

Menyebabkan dirinya kini tertangkap basah sedang berjongkok di teralis jendela. Cepat, Okta mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri tegap di depan sang guru.

"Seharusnya kau tahu jika murid terlambat harus dihukum dengan sanksi yang sesuai, bukan? Selain itu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau jatuh saat memanjat pohon?" Bu Ella memijit kening—sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Iya Okta mengerti kalimat pertama dengan jelas. Sedangkan untuk kalimat kedua, gadis itu tidak yakin hal tersebut mungkin.

Semenjak kecil Okta telah sering melakukan berbagai hal semacam itu, sehingga ia telah terbiasa. Jikalau jatuh pun, paling besar resikonya cuma dibawa ke rumah sakit, tidak lebih. Jadi untuk apa panik?

Namun tentu saja, Okta selaku pelajar benci dengan yang namanya _hukuman_.

"Aaaahhh..." Okta menampakkan wajah memelas bercampur kesal. "Ayolah Bu! Saya kan sudah berhasil memasukki kelas!"

"Tidak bisa! Sekarang juga keluar dari ruangan—diam di ruang BK hingga jam pelajaran saya selesai!" Bu Ella berujar tegas.

"Haaahhh..." Okta menghela napas. "Tapi Bu—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, lakukan—SEKARANG!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu mendecih—kemudian menunduk pasrah. "Iya, iya..."

Lalu gadis itu hendak melesat pergi, jika saja tak menyadari seorang murid lelaki berdiri di depan ruangan; memandangnya dengan manik heterokom berpendar. Lantas—langkah Okta pun terhenti; manik terpusat pada sang murid baru.

"Huh? _Ngapain_ dia di sini?" tanya sang gadis—menunjuk Akashi dengan wajah heran; membuat lelaki yang sedari tadi menonton kejadian aksi gadis itu menautkan kedua alis. "Apa dia _kena dare_ buat nyanyi di depan kelas lain, _kayak_ Arron?"

"Oi. Dia murid baru, Ta." Rio menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis dengan cengiran. Okta terdiam sejenak, namun setelah memproses ucapannya—gadis itu menepuk kedua tangan dengan manik berbinar.

"Oalah! Murid baru! _Pantes_! _Mukae_ _medeni_ gtu sih. _Gak kayak pengen ngasih_ tontonan gratis. Tapi— _rambute_ norak banget ya, _dicet_ _pake_ apa nih? Bagi-bagi tips _dong_!" tanya Okta antusias.

Akashi sedikit kebingungan akan komentar ini. Kata-kata yang digunakkan gadis ini benar-benar tak baku; membuatnya sulit memahami.

Namun belum sempat dirinya mengutarakan pendapat, gadis itu memekik pelan; menyadari sesuatu.

Ia pun memandang sekeliling bertanya. "Eh, yang lain _udah_ pada introduksi _nih_ belum?"

" _Udah_ daritadi Ta, telat." Diana nyengir penuh dosa.

Okta memutar kedua bola matanya. "Cih, sialan. Tapi ya _udah_."

Bu Ella mulai merasa gadis itu takkan pergi jika ia tidak kembali bertindak, namun diam-diam ia juga ingin melihat alur kejadian dari sang gadis pembuat onar.

"Ehem, ehem." Okta berdeham—mendramatisir suasana. Sekelas hening, dengan Okta perlahan membuka mulut—berteriak lantang.

"HALO MURID BARU! NAMA _GUE_ OKTAVIA LIA. _TEMEN_ SEKELAS _LOE_ MULAI HARI INI DI 10-4! _INGET_ YA _KALO_ _LOE GA_ MAU CELAKA. _GUE_ PANDAI _BLACKMAILING_ ORANG LHO~" Okta menepuk kedua tangan puas.

" _Done_. _Inget_ itu. _Gue_ , Oktavia Lia. Meski _gue_ belum tahu nama _loe_ sih." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. " _But we can save that for later_!"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"NGAKAK—PUAHAHAHA, _LOE_ _NGOMONG_ APA _SIH_ , TA? MAU _NGANCEM_ MURID _BARUNE TA_?!"

Rio tiba-tiba tertawa keras—dan hal itu cukup menjadi pemicu bagi semua murid lain untuk ikut tertawa lepas. Beberapa mencoba bersikap biasa, menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan—menahan semburan tawa dalam diri mereka.

Okta sedikit tersingung akan ucapan Rio, namun wajahnya tetap menampilkan seringaian jahil. "Heh? _Gue_ tulus kok _ngucapin_ tadi."

"Tulus dari hati!" Tania berujar dengan nada riang, membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi hati—tersenyum lebar. Sontak semua yang melihat ini pun tertawa. Okta pun juga—

"Ehem." Bu Ella berdeham.

—hingga nyaris melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus segera keluar ruangan; berdiam di ruang BK hingga istirahat pertama tiba.

Ya, dapat dikatakan pelajaran Bu Ella berakhir tepat sebelum istirahat.

Dengan berat hati, gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu menghentikkan tawanya dan menghela napas sarat derita.

" _Okay_ , _bye bye all_. _Gue_ mau _ngadem_ di ruang BK dulu." Namun cepat, gadis itu tak melonggarkan penjagaannya sedikit pun—tersenyum menyebalkan, mengedipkan sebelah mata seraya melambaikan tangannya bak selebriti pada fans setia.

(Namun tentu dalam konteks ini tak ada seorang pun yang pingsan hanya karena ulah nista Oktavia Lia.)

Kemudian melenggang pergi menuju pintu.

"Najis cuih."

 _—_ _kalimat terakhir entah dari siapa yang masuk dalam telinga sang gadis._

 ** _Cklek!_**

Pintu tertutup dari luar, dan gadis berambut coklat kehitaman itu menyeringai—mengingat komentar pedas terakhir salah seorang temannya.

"Sialan," umpatnya seraya berjalan santai menelusuri koridor, lurus hingga membelok kanan di tikungan.

.

 **Ini fict beneran kacau dah. Saya bingung—kan Indonesia!AU. Jadi saya pake bahasa saya/temen/dumay/RL saya camvur semua jadi es dawet. So, maaf aneh. Ini buat menuhin request Akashi Tetsuya yang udah luaaammaa bangetz.**

 **Sorry karena lama. Dan ini sudah selesai, jadinya 3k+ beneran :''v**

 **Sebenarnya ch 1 rencana awal saya lebih dari ini, tapi kalo begitu berarti wordsnya nti jadinya berapa banyak hanya Tuhan yang tahu –w-)"**

 **Okey, semoga semuanya menikmati!**

 **Sekian!**

 **~alice dreamland**


End file.
